Grip the Sun
by Reflection of a Broken Mirror
Summary: Naruto smiled at her. "One day I'm going to be the one to grip the sun, no matter how hot it is! And I want you there when I do!" It was that day she knew she would be there by his side when he became Hokage and she would help him grip the sun, or whatever other goal he set. Together they would hold in their hands a burning ball of fire, no matter what stood in their way. NaruHina
1. What is going on?

**Grip the Sun**

**Chapter 1 – What is going on?**

**Hello everyone your friendly neighborhood Broken Mirror coming at you with an experimental first story just to test the waters. Tell me if you like it. By the way if Naruto seems a little OC that's because he is, its part of the story. Hell, Ino is a little OC in this one. Enjoy.**

Rookie 9 -11 years old

Iruka smiled and let out a happy sigh as he watched his students walk into the classroom, some with their friends talking about the latest events in the village joyously, others alone quiet and moody. They were all different personalities that either complemented each other perfectly or reacted in the most violent of ways and sometimes dealing with them was a lot of trouble, but he loved his kids and had missed them over their summer break. Only four years of taking care of them and he had already become attached to his new batch of ninja trainees.

He watched as Ino and Sakura fought like cats and dogs over the seat next to Sasuke, standing in the middle of the stairs shouting out their classic insults. Offhandedly Kiba made a remark about the two which put a smirk on the the face of the Nara next to him, who was slumped over his desk resting his head on his arms, but unfortunately for the Inuzuka he had made his remark just loud enough to where the two bickering girls had overheard it which immediately turned their ire towards him. Next to Shikamaru, who was laughing quietly at Kiba's misfortune, Choji and Shino watched the events quietly, the Akimichi offering a chip to the quiet Aburame every once in a while who accepted it with a small nod. Looking up at the clock the school teacher noticed that they only had a few minutes until class started.

Eventually it came time to read the roll out and see who had shown when he noticed two faces missing from the crowd of innocent faces. Hyuuga Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki. The love sick, shy heiress to the noble Hyuuga clan; and the orphan, trouble maker, oblivious village pariah. He quirked an eyebrow, while Naruto was known for skipping he had made a promise to him that he would be in class today. And Hinata had never even been a second late in her entire attendance to the academy. Shrugging he looked down at the list of names in his hand and took in a breath to begin calling out names. When suddenly there were footsteps outside the door.

Everyone watched as the door slid open and the missing blonde stepped in, but not in his usual attire. Gone were the goggles that used to adorn his head and the dirty, raggedy clothing from before. Now he wore a simple long sleeve black shirt with an orange swirl on the shoulder, and a pair of dark blue pants which were taped off at the ankle into his blue sandals. He had a grin on his face as he walked through the door way, but what caught everyone's attention was that his arm was still outside the room and he was looking back. Everyone's eyes widened as into the room, hand firmly clasped into Naruto's, was Hinata. Her former clothing was a thing of the past, she now donned a lavender colored jacket with a yin yang symbol on the back and black pants that went down to mid calf as well as black sandals. Her hair had grown just past her shoulders and around her neck were Naruto's old goggles.

The entire class couldn't help but stare as Naruto walked hand in hand with Hinata up the stairs in between the desks, and talked enthusiastically to the young girl who was smiling and nodding every once in a while. Even the normally emotionless Sasuke watched with confused eyes. When class had let out just two months ago Naruto had been smitten over Sakura and had been ignorant to his number one fan Hinata. But now here they were, smiling and laughing and holding hands like they were a couple! What is going on?

* * *

Naruto smiled down at the slightly shorter girl next to him, squeezing her hand lightly as they walked up the stairs towards her seat in the back of the room. His smile grew a bit more when he noticed the light pink blush on her cheeks from all the attention they were getting from their peers. Hinata looked up at him and noticed the smile on his face, her blush got a shade darker before she looked away. Naruto started laughing lightly and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"What are you laughing for?" She asked as she felt her own smile tug at her lips, his laughter was infectious to her.

"You're just so adorable when you get all embarrassed like this. It's so cute when you blush." He said which got him an even deeper blush in return and her shrinking into her jacket a bit.

"Naruto?" Looking over he saw Kiba staring at the two of them like he had seen a ghost. Cocking his head to the side slightly Naruto and Hinata stopped at Kiba's desk.

"What is there something on my face?" Naruto asked curiously as gave his cheeks a pat with his free hand. Hinata giggled softly into her own free hand at his antics. Kiba's eye twitched at Naruto's reaction and pointed at him.

"No, no. What a meant to ask is if you and Hinata are, you know." The Inuzuka gave a glance at their joined hands and looked back up at the blonde, "Together." Naruto looked over at Hinata who met his eyes and smiled prettily at him. Grinning back he turned his gaze on Kiba, noticing that everyone in the room was waiting for his answer.

"Well of course we are, I wouldn't be holding her hand if we weren't together. And here I thought we made it obvious, right Hinata-chan?" He stated also questioning the blue haired girl next to him who nodded.

"I thought so, I had guessed everybody would put it together themselves." Naruto laughed as Kiba sputtered out a incomprehensible response. He leaned over and kissed Hinata's cheek. Her blushed returned, and the Hyuga girl wrapped her other arm around the arm Naruto was holding her hand with and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Anyway if that's all you wanted Kiba we should probably sit down now, right Iruka-sensei?" Iruka blinked before shaking off his initial shock and gave his little brother figure a smile.

"Yes, we should be starting class now so everyone take your seats." Naruto nodded at his the teacher and continued his walk up the stairs, Hinata still clinging to his arm. Unknowingly he brushed by a gaping Sakura who had been staring at the two incredulously since they had walked in the room. Ino noticing her friend/rivals state of mind dragged her over to the seats closest to them and sat her down completely forgetting about Sasuke.

Iruka smiled one more time. _'Seems like something good happened over the break for you, huh Naruto.' _Clearing his throat Iruka started calling out names of his students, skipping over Sakura and Ino; the blonde girl was still trying to snap the pink haired girl out of her stupor.

* * *

When lunch had come around the entire class watched as the new couple walked off and sat under a tree. The two of them talking cheerily while Hinata unwrapped their lunches. Somehow all of the future rookie 9, minus Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke, had come together to one spot where they watched the two. Kiba scratched his head as Akamaru situated himself in his owners lap.

"What the hell is going on? Just before break Naruto didn't even know Hinata existed! Hell he didn't even notice you today Sakura and he's been your fanboy since day one." The group turned their head toward Sakura who huffed and turned away from him. Noticing her friends discomfort Ino cut in.

"I know right. Hinata didn't even stutter earlier. And Naruto _kissed _her!" Ino clenched her fist and started shaking. Quickly she jumped to her feet and turned to the Naruto and Hinata's direction "Oh the story behind this is gonna be so good! I can't stand it, I have to know what happened!" She started off towards them until she got stopped by Choji grabbing her arm. Looking over at her childhood friend she glared at him. "What?"

Shrugging Choji motioned toward Shikamaru who sighed and pointed at her previous spot on the ground. Grumpily she sat down and nodded at Choji who smiled and let her go. She turned her attention on the Nara. "Well I'm waiting." Giving another sigh the lazy boy rested his chin in his palm.

"Troublesome. Look Ino, troublesome as it is I want to know as bad as you do. But don't you think the first day back from break, and the first day we even found out that they're a couple is a bit too early to be putting them on the fire?" Frowning, Ino nodded.

"I guess so." It was then that they heard Hinata's laugh. Looking over they could see that Naruto had gotten a bit of rice on his face who was now looking at his girlfriend confused. After saying something, Naruto blushed when Hinata leaned forward and wiped it off with a napkin, she noticed his blush and fell into a fit of giggles. Laughing along with her Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Ino bit her lip to keep herself from letting out a squeal of just how cute the scene was. _'They are so ADORABLE!' _It was when Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug and started tickling her making her laugh loudly that she snapped.

Glancing at Ino, Shikamaru cursed to himself when he saw the look in her eye _'Damn, so close.' _Before he could tell Choji to grab her, Ino jumped to her feet again and stormed off to them.

"That's IT! I can't wait another second!" The group jumped to their feet and hurriedly followed after her as she ran at them.

* * *

After calming down her giggling, Hinata couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

"Naruto-kun, you look so cute when you blush." She said and squeaked in surprise as Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, you pretty little devil! You totally planned that didn't you?" Hinata averted her eyes and let the blush on her cheeks do the talking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto-kun." Smirking Naruto suddenly pushed his fingers into her sides and started tickling her relentlessly, causing the girl to burst into laughter.

"Okay! Okay! I *laugh* planned it." Grinning Naruto let her go and pumped his fist victoriously. She scooted across from him taking deep breaths.

"Knew it." Just as Hinata was about to say something back she noticed Ino running at her and squeaked loudly when the blonde girl tackled her to the ground with a loud cry of, "Hinata-chan!" Ino grinned and pulled Hinata up, and started throwing rapid fire questions at her. (1)

"Ah, Hinata-chan you two are the cutest thing I've ever seen! How did you guys get together? Have you guys gone out on a date yet? Oh gosh you look really pretty with longer hair Hinata! Did you grow it out for Naruto? Oh and you're wearing his goggles, a special gift I wonder? Come on please I _need _to know the story!" Hinata blushed again but this time it was a dark red that heavily covered a large portion of her face. Pushing her fingers together Hinata looked a little lost and seemed about to faint. Just as her eye sight started going dark Naruto pulled her out of the fire by gently grabbing her hand. Moving her eyes away from the embarrassed girl Ino looked over at her fellow blonde who flashed her a grin.

"Geez Ino if you want to know that badly you could just ask instead of going crazy and interrogating Hinata-chan." With a blush of her own Ino gave the cherry faced girl an apologetic smile and let go of her, then watched with a grin as Naruto pulled his girlfriend into his lap and started running his fingers through her hair, and the girl quickly calmed down her dark blush receding into her usual light pink one.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Wow that felt weird to say, it was usually him who apologized to others for getting overly excited. "I'm just a sucker for some good gossip and you two look so cute together I couldn't resist." Leaning back against Naruto's chest, Hinata got comfortable in his lap just as the rest of the group arrived. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at them.

"It's cool, right Hinata-chan? After all we kind of figured one of you guys would ask us what happened." Hinata nodded at that and smiled at them as well.

"But we only have a few minutes until lunch ends Ino-chan and it is a long story so maybe this could wait until after school?" The pale eyed girl asked with a sweet smile. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah you guys could swing by the Hyuga Estate. We were gonna head there after the academy let out, Hiashi wouldn't mind. The only thing you'd have to watch out for is if Neji's is in a bitchy mood again."

Hinata playfully slapped Naruto's arm.

"Naruto-kun, Neji-nii is just a little misguided." Naruto scoffed and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah well I'm going to misguide my foot up his ass if he says one more bad thing about you Hinata-chan. I swear if I have to listen to one more of his damn 'destiny controls all and there is nothing you can do' speeches, your cousin or not I'll beat his ass! No one talks about you like that, got it." Hinata giggled and nodded burying her face into his chest. Ino let out a squeal of joy.

"Of course I'm going. Like I would miss out on hearing the story. Not to mention that every time you guys talk to each other is just so damn cute. And Naruto! I didn't know you were so protective and romantic." Naruto blushed a little but then smirked and looked down at the girl in his lap.

"Only for Hina-hime." Hinata squeaked in embarrassment at the name and pushed her head further into his shirt as Ino got hearts in her eyes. Naruto looked over everyone else with a raised eyebrow.

"How about you guys, its a big place you know."

"Well I'm going, I want to know what you did to get rid of Hinata's little stutter." Kiba said with a toothy grin as Akamaru barked in agreement. Shikamaru sighed and looked over at them.

"Troublesome, the Hyuga Estate is all the way across town from me, but I guess I'll go. As troublesome as it is I'm interested too." Choji nodded in agreement with his friend who looked over at Shino who's head moved slightly downward. Choji grinned.

"That's a yes for Shino and I'm going too." Everyone's eyes turned to Sakura who frowned and looked away.

"Fine I'll be there too." Hinata, who had finally worked up the nerve to pull her head away from Naruto's chest, smiled politely at her.

"Great, I'll let father know we'll be having company. Speaking of father, he wanted to know if Hokage-sama and Konohamaru-kun are going to show up tonight as well Naruto-kun?" Naruto scratched his cheek in thought ignoring the bewildered looks the group was giving them.

"Hmm I'll bring Kono around either way, he's been complaining about Moegi and Udon being busy so he and Hanabi-chan can play around. Today is Jiji's day off, but he is the Hokage he might still be busy but tell your dad I'll let him know alright." Hinata nodded and looked over to their company who were staring creepily making her slightly uneasy.

"Um...is something...wrong?" She questioned startling the them out of their shock.

"Naruto the Hokage is your grandfather?" Choji asked eyes wide. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"No Choji, at least not by blood, but Jiji has been like my grandfather since before I can remember. He'd always visit me and stuff in the orphanage." Everyone blinked at that. Kiba let out a laugh.

"You think you know a guy, huh." Naruto shrugged as the bell that signaled the end of lunch went off, Hinata stood up and he quickly followed. He stretched his legs while everybody climbed to their feet as well. Hinata bit her lip and glanced at him.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Naruto flashed her a smile.

"Of course Hinata-chan, my legs are just still a little sore." Hinata glanced down shyly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Naruto closed the short distance between them and hugged her.

"Its no problem Hinata-chan its not your fault I just over did my training a little the other day with Asuma, besides Hinata-chan I already told you. Even if something as simple as holding your hand broke every bone in my body I would still do it everyday with no hesitation." Hinata smiled softly and leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek as Ino 'aww'ed in the background and Kiba snorted.

"Man Naruto when did you get so sappy. That was a really corny line." The dog boy flinched when Ino glared at him like she was trying to kill him with her eyes. Naruto just smiled and took Hinata's hand in his again and started walking towards the building.

"Hey Kiba, I'm the one with the girlfriend here so I must be doing something right. Besides is it just a corny line if it's true?" Kiba's eye twitched when Ino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Kiba, Hinata likes him for a reason. And over the summer it seems Naruto got a lot cooler than you. Guess that means you're at the bottom of the barrel." The blonde girl said and stuck out her tongue at him before rushing after the couple leaving Kiba hanging his head. Shikamaru sighed and muttered his famous 'troublesome' line and followed after them along with the rest of the small group. Kiba grumbled under his breath and picked up Akamaru before stalking after them angrily.

"Bottom of the barrel. Ino doesn't know what she's talking about right buddy?" Akamaru let out a bark which made Kiba's slap his hand on his forehead. "Not you too buddy."

* * *

"Bye Iruka-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto shouted as he and Hinata, along with the rest of the rookies walked out the door. Iruka smiled at his surrogate little brother and nodded.

"See you Naruto, how about we go out for some ramen sometime this week. You should bring Hinata too, if that's alright Hinata." Hinata blushed but nodded at the scarred man none the less.

"Of course sensei, I wouldn't mind." She answered happily before they slipped out of the room and lost sight of the teacher after he gave a final nod of agreement. Walking down the hallway Ino strode up next to Hinata who was walking next to Naruto. Hinata looked at the Yamanaka with a questioning look and Ino just smiled.

"So Hinata, I get the that you guys getting together is a long story and it should wait, but can you at least tell me where you got this?" Ino reached down and pulled up Hinata's hand moving the sleeve of her jacket back to reveal a bracelet around her wrist. Hinata's face lit up like a christmas tree and Naruto let a happy smile slip onto his face. The bracelet was a silver chain that fit perfectly on her wrist with just a little bit of slack. It had a red swirl charm hanging off of it that looked expertly crafted, as well as a beautiful miniature gold tri-pronged kunai.

"It was a gift from me." Ino looked over at Naruto with a sly smile, and he smiled back. "Jiji told me it was the only thing from my mother he could give me. So I wanted Hinata to wear it." Ino clasped her hands in front of her face as tears welled up in her eyes. She suddenly grabbed Hinata up in a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Oh, Hinata every time I think you guys are such a perfect couple one of you does something to make it even better. So he gave you his mother's bracelet did he." Ino grabbed Hinata's hands in hers and whispered something in her ear which made her go crimson and pull her hands from Ino's to cover her face. Naruto laughed loudly and reached over to stroke her hair again.

"Hinata-chan I swear if there is anything I love seeing more than seeing you get all flustered by someone its when I'm the one who caused it." He said as she leaned into his hand as he continually petted her like a puppy. Just like last time her blush receded rather quickly. As they reached the gates Ino noticed an adult Hyuga man and a young girl waiting there. She jerked her head towards them.

"Who are they?" She asked and Naruto looked over to the gates and smiled and waved at the man who nodded back. The little girl waved back excitedly.

"That's Ko, he's been Hinata's escort since she was a kid. The girl is Hinata-chan's little sister Hanabi." Ino made an 'o' with her mouth and bowed to the man when they got to him.

"Hello Ko-san, I'm Ino, a friend of Hinata and Naruto's." Ko nodded at her. Hanabi lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist.

"Hi Hinata-neechan!" Hinata giggled and returned her sisters hug.

"Hi Hanabi-chan."

"It's nice to meet a friend of Hinata-sama's Ino-san. As well as the rest of you." He glanced over them all. He focused his eyes on Hinata who gave him a smile which he returned. "Hinata-sama," he then turned to Naruto and smiled to him as well. "Naruto." Naruto grinned and nodded back before he let out a 'oof' as Hanabi jumped up and hugged him around his chest. Laughing he swung her around and started carrying her piggy back. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck greeting him cheerfully which he returned.

"So Ko, our little Firecracker give you hell today?" He asked with a fox like grin. Ko's smile was replaced by a blank emotionless look.

"Naruto one of these days I will get you back for giving Hanabi-sama your trouble making habits." The man sighed and looked at the ground like an abused dog. "But should you really wish to know today Hanabi-sama decided it would be fun to go up to the Hokage monument. When we arrived she had her young friend Udon distract me with a paint bomb and proceeded to hang a banner with Moegi that said 'Future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki's loyal ninja squad was here.' It took half an hour for me to convince the ANBU not to tell the Hokage who did it."

Naruto grinned proudly and puffed out his chest. "Atta girl Hanabi-chan, you made me so proud today." He shouted and pumped a fist into the air.

"I thought you'd like it Naruto-kun." She shouted just as loud and pumped her fist into the air as well. The rest of the group sighed, a young girl version of Naruto. How lovely. Hinata looked away from her boyfriend and little sister talking excitedly about how great of a prank she had pulled off. Turning toward Ko she gestured to the other 7 people.

"By the way Ko-san, I'm going to have company over today can you please ask Miyami-chan to cook a little extra and give her my condolences." Ko nodded and gestured for Hinata to follow him. Hinata turned and bowed to her friends. "If you could show up around 5:30 it would be appreciated." Naruto walked forward and pulled her in for a hug and Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto then leaned down to press their lips together and she blushed when she heard Kiba wolf whistle. Pulling away at Ko's cough of discomfort she stepped back next to the older man.

"I'll see you later tonight Hinata-chan, I'm gonna take Hanabi-chan with me to pick up Kono and see if Jiji can come to dinner." Naruto then started jogging off towards the Hokage tower.

"Yes! We're going to see Kono-chan!" Hanabi cheered in a sing-song voice. Even Shikamaru couldn't stop himself from smiling. (2)

After separating from Hinata the seven others decided to get together head to the Hyuga mansion as a group. Arriving they let their jaws hang a little bit, the Hyuga really were the richest clan and it showed in their compound that was less a compound and more a mansion. They got a hold of themselves when the gates opened and standing there to greet them was Ko. He walked forward and bowed to them and they bowed back. Straightening he motioned them to follow them which they did in relative silence. That is until Ino caught sight of Hinata who was talking to another Hyuga, this time a woman. Ino ran forward and called out to the girl who turned and smiled at her. Grabbing up Hinata in a hug Ino smiled brightly at her.

"Hinata-chan your house is awesome! It's definitely way bigger than any place I've been to before, you have a garden the twice the size of mine, and we own a flower shop. I'm a little jealous." Hinata blushed at Ino's praise of her home and nodded happily.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Ino-chan, most of the flowers in there were bought from your store." She said and giggled when Ino got a really proud look on her face. She looked over to see the rest of their group standing off to the side. She then waved them over and started guiding Ino into the main home by her hand. "Come on, you showed up just in time for Miyami-chan to start cooking if you'd like to stay and eat later." Looking over they saw Hinata had gestured to the woman she had been talking to before.

"Of course we want some, I never turn down free food! Thank you for your hospitality." Choji said. Miyami laughed and nodded.

"It's my pleasure, cooking is what I love to do so its no problem." She explained cheerfully and moved away from them to enter a different door than them. Hinata guided them in until they came across the dining room, where Hiashi was seated at the large table looking through some papers.

"Tou-san." Raising his eyes from the papers in his hand Hiashi felt a small tug at the corner of his mouth at the sight of his oldest daughter. Keeping his face as a calm facade he acknowledged his daughter with a nod. "These are the people I've invited over. I'd like to introduce you to Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Nara Shikamaru. They are some of my classmates from the academy." All of them bowed to the leader of the Hyuga clan giving words of thanks for allowing them in his home. Nodding toward them as well Hiashi turned his attention to back to his daughter.

"Hinata have you seen your sister around?" Hinata nodded.

"Yes Hanabi-chan went with Naruto-kun to inform Hokage-sama of your invitation to tonight's dinner." Hiashi gave his daughter the smallest of smiles before going back to his work.

"Thank you Hinata, you may take your friends upstairs now, you will be informed when Uzumaki and Hokage-sama have arrived." Giving her father a sweet smile and a bow she started walking to the stairs her classmates following closely behind her.

"Not to sound rude Hinata-chan but your dad is scary." Ino admitted quietly as they walked up.

"I must concur his presence was most unnerving." Shino agreed shocking everyone with his sudden talking. Hinata giggled and nodded.

"Yes, father is very strict for the most part but he has to be strong to be the leader of a clan. He really is a kind man." The rest of the journey was quiet until they reached a door which Hinata stopped in front of. She slid it open and looked back.

"This is it." She said and stepped into the room. Ino smiled when she saw the lavender colored walls and pink drapes on the windows. Looking over at the far left side of the room they could see a large bed and next to this was a bedside table with things like her clock and some pictures. Rushing over she looked over all of them despite Hinata's embarrassed protest. One was a family picture of when Hinata was what looked to be around 6 standing with her mother and father, her mother was holding a baby Hanabi. The next was one of a smiling Hanabi who had her cheek pressed against her elder sister's who was also giving a small smile and a blush to the camera. The next was what caught her attention though it was of Hinata and Naruto and they were holding hands with smiles on their face only it was in front of a hospital and Naruto had several bandages on his face and a cast on his leg still though he stood next to Hinata and smiled at the camera.

"Hinata why is-" Hinata shook her head at Ino and pulled her away from the pictures lightly. Confused Ino raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"It's an important part of the story Ino-chan, which will have to wait until Naruto-kun shows up. No one can really tell it better than him." Ino gave the bluenette a pout but accepted the answer and moved on. They all sat in a large circle on the comfortable mat on the floor and Hinata flashed them all a cute smile.

"So until Naruto-kun gets here, what else would you all like to know?" Ino opened her mouth but was cut off by Sakura.

"Have you and Naruto been out on a date yet Hinata?" Sakura asked. Genuinely curious they turned to Hinata for her answer, even though Ino grumbled a bit at being cut off. Her cheeks now a rosy pink Hinata twirled a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Yes." Ino face faulted at the simple answer and quickly climbed back into a sitting position and pointed at Hinata.

"Come on girl, details! I need _details_!" Shy Hinata felt her heart beat faster as she thought of their first date.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_Hinata fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt as she watched Naruto smiling gently at her. They were atop the Hokage monument looking over the village. And watching an absolutely beautiful sunset, which was why Naruto took her here by what he said. They had enjoyed a nice picnic that Hinata had made the food for with some helpful advice from Miyami. She looked into his eyes and felt herself at peace, knowing that his promise to her wasn't just empty words like Neji had tried to convince her. Up here away from the world she knew that he would always be with her. She was pulled from her thoughts when Naruto called her name._

"_Hinata-chan." Blinking a few times she blushed and pushed her fingers together in her nervous habit._

"_Y-yes N-naruto-kun what is i-it?" Cursing her stutter in her mind she blushed when he grinned at her stumbling over her words._

"_Let me see your hand." Curious as to what he wanted she raised her hand. He reached forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her lightly and she complied stepping closer to him her blush growing darker. _

_He surprised her by guiding her hand out in front of them, now facing out towards the village and the sun. "Hinata look at your hand, what do you see?" She frowned a bit and looked closely at her hand not noticing anything different._

"_Um...I only see my hand." He smiled and brushed his fingers through her hair._

"_Look closer Hinata-chan." Focusing intently she noticed what he meant. From their perspective from on top of the Monument the sun looked to be resting in her hand._

"_The sun, it's..you made it look like its in my hand." He grinned._

"_Hinata when I was little I used to look out at the sunset every night. I wondered about it. What is the sun? Where did it come from? So on Jiji's next visit I asked him. He told me that the sun was a gift of Kami that allowed us to see and gave us warmth." Looking at the sun she could see where the Sandaime was coming from, it certainly seemed like a work of a god. "I don't know why but I couldn't really accept that answer." Glancing back to her boyfriend he flashed her foxy grin. "To me when I looked at the sun all I could see was a big ball of fire. I sat there and thought about it for another few days and I came to a conclusion. If the sun really is a work of Kami why would it need to go down, and have night come and bring darkness, which in turn brings out the worst in people." She watched in awe as the wind blew through Naruto's hair and the sun reflected in his eyes. "The sun isn't a work of a god because I believe Kami wouldn't curse us with darkness. So the Sun really is just a big ball of fire. The day I realized this I set a goal in my mind. One day I'm the one who will grip the sun, no matter how hot it is!" He reached out and 'gripped' the sun along with her his hand seemingly resting on its top, hers on its bottom. "And I want you there when I do!"_

_It was that day on their first date that she knew without a doubt that Naruto was the on she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. And no matter what she would be there by his side when he became Hokage and she would help him grip the sun, or whatever other goal he set. Because Naruto was a man who was going to change the world._

"_Right!"_

_Flashback end_

"Naruto really said that?" Ino asked with stars in her eyes. "That was really inspiring! And he said something romantic like that on a first date? I would say yes to marrying a guy if he said that!" They heard a chuckle and saw Naruto and Ko standing in the doorway of the now open room.

"Glad to hear that Ino, but sorry if you couldn't tell. I'm taken." He grinned as Ino blushed and started sputtering out nonsense while Kiba and Sakura snickered at her misfortune. Walking over Naruto plopped himself down next to Hinata and leaned in to kiss her only for Ko to clear his throat. Naruto's eye twitched, looking back he grinned maliciously.

"Ko you don't suppose leaving Hanabi _and _Konohamaru alone in the Hyuga mansion is a bad idea do you?" Ko suddenly burst into a cold sweat when Naruto's grin turned downright evil looking. "Especially since I spent the entire way here giving them...ideas." Ko suddenly slammed the door shut and took off with a cry.

"Damn you Naruto!"

Turning back to Hinata he grinned at her and leaned in to where there lips where barely separated. "Did you miss me Hinata-chan?" He whispered. Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine, and her pulse skyrocket as his breath tingled against her lips.

"Yes." She whispered back and pushed her lips against his. The kiss went on for several seconds until Ino tapped Naruto's shoulder, who cracked an eye open to glance at her. He reluctantly pulled his lips away from his girlfriend's and Hinata's eyes fluttered open to look at him in confusion. He sighed and motioned to Ino by tilting his head at her. Pouting Hinata glared over at Ino. "What?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice.

Kiba couldn't help but burst out into laughter as Ino looked at Hinata in shock. Hinata realized how her response sounded and turned cherry red again.

"I-ino-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that." She exclaimed worriedly and started nervously shifting from side to side. Immediately everyone started laughing even Shino, though it was more of a shaking of his shoulders than actual laughter. Naruto reached over and pulled Hinata into his lap again, once more stroking her hair.

"I swear, ever since we started dating, Hinata-chan hasn't gotten embarrassed this much in one day." He said laughing as he finally got her calmed down. Ino gave the couple a grin.

"Speaking of when you started dating her, I think we've been waiting long enough! It's story time." She said. Looking over the rest of the group he saw them nodding in agreement. He sighed and wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist again.

"Okay but it's a long story. See it all started the night we got out of the academy for break."

**(1) My slightly OC Ino, she is a lot friendlier and will be Hinata's best friend throughout the story.**

**(2) My really OC Hanabi, with three months of Naruto exposure and a cheerier disposition, poof, Grip the Sun Hanabi has been born!**

**And that's the first chapter. After this were going on a magical journey to see into the past! Also I reveal what is going to separate my Naruto from most stories out there, other than his amazingly inspirational speeches. (I've been watching Gurren Lagann too much, which inspired me to write this.)**

**Next Chapter – Do the impossible!**


	2. Do the impossible!

**Grip the Sun**

**Chapter 2 - Do the impossible!**

**I've come to realize that when I write, I focus heavily on the characters faces. Specifically the eyes and mouth. This annoys me so let me know if it annoys you okay.**

"Naruto look just promise me you'll show up for class when break ends and you don't have to stay behind." Iruka told his favorite student, who grinned up at his favorite teacher. "Also try to stay out of trouble Naruto, honestly trying to keep up with you during class is hard enough! Don't make me come after you during the break because you pulled some childish prank." The orange wearing ninja nodded sharply and gave his teacher a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei! I promise to show up to class after break! And Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises!" Iruka smiled and ruffled the trouble makers hair.

"I know you don't." Naruto gave one more large foxy grin before he took off out the door. Iruka shook his head at the boy, he was so energetic it was no wonder he got into trouble so much. Iruka's eye violently twitched at that thought before he rushed to the window, threw it open and yelled down to his fleeing student.

"NARUTO! What about staying out of trouble?!" Naruto simply laughed at that and continued running until he was out of the academies grounds. "DAMN IT NARUTO!"

* * *

Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked into the Hokage tower, Iruka was a nice guy and he really was his brother in all but blood, but the he was really gullible sometimes. Walking up the stairs he saw the active buzz of the ninja of the village's main headquarters. They got their missions and their money here, and it was where the Hokage resided during the day so naturally there were hundred of ninjas inside the largest building in Konoha. Once he had reached the Hokage's office he waved to the secretary who waved back cheerily.

"Hi there Mira-san!" He said with a grin as he approached the doors, she smiled at him and went back to her work shifting through the papers that needed the Hokage's attention. He really did like Mira, she was a nice lady and was much better to him than the last secretary the old man had. That woman always had it out for him. As he walked into the Hokage's room he saw that there was already a ninja there who was talking to the Sandaime. It was when he took his regular seat , when the old man had company, next to the bookcase that he noticed the mans headband.

_'A foreign ninja? Why is he here?' _Naruto pondered. It wasn't common to see foreign-nin in Konoha, perhaps a Suna ninja here and there due to their peace contract, but someone from cloud was new. He raised an eyebrow as the man left the room with an angry look on his face after a solid ten minutes of talking. Walking over to the old mans desk he saw his surrogate grandfather grin at him, but his grin was halfhearted showing how tired the man was.

"So Jiji, sup with the foreign ninja? He looked pretty pissed when he stormed out of this place." Naruto asked. Hiruzen sighed and shook his head.

"Cloud is just angry over issues of the past Naruto-kun that's all." Naruto frowned and leaned on the wooden desk.

"Come on Jiji, what happened? Why is it serious enough to put an Anbu on him?" The Sandaime raised an eyebrow at Naruto's proclamation.

"How did you know I put an Anbu on him Naruto-kun?" Naruto gave him a blank look that seemed to ask the question, 'Are you serious?'

"I can sneak into Anbu HQ, while their on duty in _broad daylight _and repaint all their masks. I'm pretty sure that the only one in Anbu that I still can't notice is Neko, and Inu but he doesn't show up anymore, so spotting Karasu isn't all that hard." Hiruzen laughed loudly as he remembered that particular prank. Even with the entire Anbu Black Ops after him he still only got caught when Iruka found him.

"I suppose that's true Naruto-kun, the silliness of the situation made how impressive that achievement is less apparent. It wouldn't hurt anybody if you knew about the occurrence." Taking a deep breath Hiruzen gathered his thoughts on the matter. "It all started when the Head Ninja of Kumogakure arrived to form a peace treaty between Konoha and Kumo. How ever it seems that he was only using the peace treaty as a guise in order to attempt to kidnap the young heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hinata, to gain the Byakugan for his village." Naruto frowned.

"Hinata? As in the Hinata from my class, Hinata?"

"Yes she is in your class. As I was saying when he kidnapped her, Hinata's father Hiashi attacked and killed the Head Ninja and retrieved his daughter. Only once Cloud was informed their Head Ninja was dead they denied all claims to what he had attempted to do and demanded that Hiashi's dead body be turned over to them in one more attempt to steal the bloodline for their own. Instead of the clan head, his twin brother Hizashi's body was sent in his place. His Byakugan were sealed and were destroyed upon his death."

"And we just accepted that bullshit and killed one of our own to please the ones in the wrong?" Hiruzen sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto-kun we had no evidence that the Head Ninja was not just working on his own whim. As well as the fact that we had just ended the war, had we denied them a body they would have started up the war again and we would have achieved nothing at all other than causing even more of our people to suffer." Naruto looked away before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"I fucking hate politics." Hiruzen smirked and nodded in agreement. "But still, if we murder one of our own every time another village decides to get greedy eventually were going to run out of people to sacrifice for the greater good and all the other villages are going to try to walk all over us. Peace is good and everyone wants it, but fighting is unavoidable sometimes and it needs to be done." Hiruzen stared at Naruto with a small smile on his face, he stood and walked around his desk to stand beside the blonde.

"Naruto my boy, someday you will truly make a great Hokage." Naruto grinned up at him and Hiruzen grinned back. "Now after such a depressing conversation why don't we go out to Ichiraku's, hm?" Naruto grabbed the old man and started dragging him out of the room.

"Yes! Lets go!"

* * *

"See you later Jiji." Naruto said as he and the Hokage went their separate ways after eating. Hiruzen nodded and waved goodbye to the boy before turning a corner. Naruto turned and walked off heading towards his apartment. He sighed and scratched his head.

_'So what am I going to do now? It's not like I can visit Jiji everyday and I've got nothing else to do. Oh well I'll figure it out tomorrow, its getting dark out.' _Naruto lost his train of thought when he noticed a person jumping rooftops, squinting he tried to see who it was. When he finally managed to make out the person's identity was his eyes widened. _'The Kumo-nin! But why is he out jumping rooftops, Karasu wouldn't just let him go wherever he wanted.' _Naruto growled and jumped to the rooftops as well, then took off silently following the Kumo ninja from a distance.

After following the foreign ninja for a while he noticed that the man seemed to know exactly where the Anbu patrols were and made sure to avoid them perfectly. Something was definitely off.

It was then that he noticed where they were.

_'The residential district. Why would he...wait, the Hyugas! He is going to try and get the Byakugan again.' _With that realization he continued following all the way until they arrived at the gate to the Hyuga compound and growled in anger when he saw the man swoop down and knock the guards out in one stealthy attack, slipping into the estate. Jumping down from the tree he was watching from, he landed next to one of the unconscious guards and started shaking him violently.

"Hey dumbass wake up." He said as he slapped the guys face a few times. He stopped when the man awoke, eyelids raising to reveal his white eyes. The man groaned in pain and slowly came to, he suddenly jerked away from Naruto when he realized who it was standing over him.

"You Uzumaki! So you did this, if this is one of your childish pranks it isn't funny and-"He was cut off when Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth. He looked at the boy confused on why he looked so serious.

"Listen up Hyuga-san, I have no idea who you are and I know you don't like me, but I didn't do this. We need to hurry and find out where the guy who did this went and stop him." The man violently pulled Naruto's hand from his mouth and glared at him.

"Oh, and who did this if not you? And why should I believe someone with such a bad reputation as yours?" Naruto growled and climbed to his feet pulling the Hyuga up with him.

"A Kumo ninja came to the village to talk to the Hokage about the time the head ninja kidnapped Hinata, he came here afterward and right now hes in there deciding who to steal! Now I know you don't believe me but if I'm lying nothing bad happens and I get punished, if I'm not and we wait around arguing about this then that son of a bitch gets away and it'll be all your fault." The pale eye man looked shocked for a few moments before he snapped out of it and realized how serious the situation was.

"Okay, I believe you. I don't have time to wake up the others so you will have to come with me." Naruto nodded and they took off into the compound and started searching quietly. The man looked at the boy next to him and quietly whispered out the plan.

"Alright you go up stairs, you'll find yourself in a hallway. Go all the way down it until you hit the eight door on the left. That is Hinata-sama's room. If he's there keep her safe until I arrive with Lord Hiashi." Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"Wouldn't it better if you went to Hinata's room in case he's there? I'm sure you're a lot stronger than I am." Ko sighed an shook his head solemnly.

"Unfortunately, I'm quite sure that Hiashi-sama would't believe you if you came to him. That and you just need to keep him occupied until we arrive. Now go, time is of the essence."

Naruto silently agreed and moved up the stairs without a sound. Once he made it to the next floor he ran down the hallway, making as little noise as possible until he came to the eighth door to the left. He saw that the door was cracked open and heard a thump. He burst in the room and saw that the Kumo ninja had Hinata in his arms unconscious. The man's gaze turned to him and his eyes widened, he quickly jumped out the window with Naruto lunging out after him. He chased the guy as he ran through the gate and jumped into the trees again. Naruto growled as he tried to keep up but was quickly falling behind the much faster man.

_'No! Come on damn it, I can't let him get away!' _Naruto thought and started jumping through the trees as fast as he possibly could but still the man was slowly fading out of his view. _'Come ON!' _Suddenly the bark under his feet cracked as he kicked off of it and blasted forward as a warm feeling began to spread through his body. Ignoring the odd feeling for now he quickly caught up and dove at the man driving his shoulder into his side, sending the Kumo ninja crashing to the ground and Hinata into the air. Jumping up he caught his classmate and immediately bolted back towards the compound.

"N-n-naruto-kun? W-why are y-you..." Looking down at the girl in his arms he saw her wide, confused eyes and red face. He gave her his best grin and watched, confused himself, as her blush darkened.

"Hey Hinata, don't freak out, but right now were running from that guy who tried to kidnap you." Hinata gasped as the memories of before she was knocked out came back to her.

"A-are you okay N-naruto-kun?" Naruto laughed a bit despite the situation the two were in.

"I should be asking you that question Hinata." His ears twitched as he heard the Kumo ninja getting closer to him. _'Shit, what do I do? Wait that one guy went to get Hiashi, so like he said all I have to do is occupy him until they show up." _He jumped down to the ground and placed her down on her feet.

"Alright Hinata you run back and I'm gonna take this guy down. You find your dad, tell him whats up and bring him here okay?" Hinata looked at him with a worried look.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course! This is the future Hokage you're talking to." He turned and got ready to charge forward when he heard her soft voice speak up again.

"I know." Naruto blinked and looked back. No one other than the old man had said that they believed he would become Hokage. Smiling softly he turned back towards the incoming enemy. Hinata started moving toward the estate to get help, but stopped when he heard his voice again.

"Hinata-chan." Hinata felt her heart skip a beat at hearing her crush use that suffix on her name and waited for his answer with a rosy blush. "Thank you." A sweet smile appeared on her face and she dashed into the trees.

"You're welcome." And with those words she disappeared. Naruto took a deep breath and braced himself for the coming fight. He noticed that the warm feeling in his legs had spread through his entire body and that he was feeling stronger every second that ticked by. Looking down at himself his eyes widened at the wisps of red chakra that were flowing off his body. He clenched his fist and smirked. Whatever this red chakra was, it felt good. His eyes snapped to the treeline when the Kumo-nin arrived and jumped down.

"Alright you little brat I don't know how you caught up to me, but you will return the girl or die." The kumo ninja growled when Naruto just grinned at him.

"Yeah sorry about that but there is just one small problem, she's not here. Hell she's probably back at the Hyuga compound right now and everyone knows who you are and what you tried to do. You should just give up, you're not leaving Konoha alive." The ninja roared in anger and glared at the blonde academy student

"You think this is a game kid? Well then I'll just have to kill you, and as many Hyuga as I possibly can." With that the man dashed forward, kunai at the ready moving at such speeds that even with his new red chakra boost he barely jumped away from the attack. The man then threw his kunai at him forcing Naruto to duck, only for him to see the man finishing a set of hand seals when he looked back up.

"Raiton: Gian!" Naruto let out a yell of pain as the large bolt of lightning moved too quickly for him to react, slamming into his chest and sending him crashing into a tree, cracking the bark. The ninja let out a laugh and started another chain of hand seals.

"What happened to all that confidence and bravado you had merely seconds ago? Face it kid you're out of your league, its impossible for you to beat me." Naruto groaned in pain and pushed himself off of the tree, landing on his feet and looked up at the man.

"Raiton: Jibashi!" Naruto screamed as several bolts of electricity impacted various points on his body and fell to his knees. He growled to himself as the man continued laughing and taunting him, and felt as the warm feeling of the red chakra quickly became an intense burning. It felt like his whole body was on fire! He clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth as another lightning technique sent electricity coursing through him, at the same time he felt something simultaneously pulling at his mind. He gasped as even more red chakra enveloped him forming a cloak around him and a tail extending out, slowly he began to stand up against his will. His vision started going blurry and all the color was tinted a dark red hue.

"What the hell?" The man whispered to himself and shook his head, whatever the kid was trying to do he would just end him before he got the chance to use it. It was when he made his first seal that he felt a presence behind him and ducked under an open palm that blasted chakra into the air where his head was just seconds before. Jumping away and turning to face the new arrival he grinned maniacally and ducked under a second palm thrust from another Hyuga.

"Hiashi Hyuga, how nice to see you! It was hard to decide whether to steal your daughter or kill you in your sleep." The cloud ninja yelled with a grin. "After all, I've waited so long to get revenge for my brother!"

"So you were the head ninja's brother?" Hiashi growled out, his veins bulging out of his face, Byakugan blazing.

"Yes! I am Jiro and I will be your death!"

"Father, Ko-san!" Hinata shouted as she ran into out of the trees.

"Hinata-sama! I thought we told you to stay in the compound!" The man now revealed to be Ko yelled. " Never mind, stay by the boy! We will handle this!"

* * *

_**'Kill..." **_Naruto heard a dark voice echo through his mind and groaned in pain as the burning increased into an unimaginable pain which consumed his entire body, looking up at the three fighting ninja his eyes locked onto Jiro and he felt an immense amount of bloodlust and rage cloud his mind and slowly gave into the voice's will. He gasped in shock when Hinata landed next to him

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked and reached forward but when her hand came in contact with the red chakra covering his body she pulled her hand back with a hiss of pain, Her palm now red with a bad burn.

_**'Kill him, now! And her! Kill them all boy!' **_But this time Naruto's eyes were locked onto the red palm of the Hyuga girl and simply stared at the wound. He clenched his fist and felt his now long and sharp nails dig into his hand. He had hurt her just from her getting near him with this power?

_'No.' _He heard the demonic voice roar in anger at his defiance. He looked at Hinata's eyes and saw the pain in them. _'No, no, no.' _He never wanted anyone to be scared of him, he never wanted to cause any pain.

_**'YOU WILL OBEY ME BOY!' **_The red chakra increased in volume rushing through his chakra coils and slamming his mind with another wave of rage and malice. But he ignored this and turned his eyes to the two Hyuga men fighting against Jiro. He watched as the man kicked Ko across the forest and into a tree.

_'NO!' _He felt another spike of chakra in his body, but this time it was his own. He felt the two chakra's raging inside of him combating against each other. He saw the kumo nin electrocute Hiashi with an lightning jutsu and raise and kunai preparing to end Hiashi who had fallen to his knees. That was the final push. His chakra smothered the red chakra and it disappeared from his body and his coils leaving only his chakra. He felt all of it gather into his hand and quickly build up as Jiro swung his kunai down closing in on Hiashi's head.

"NO!" With that cry he threw his hand forward and all the chakra that had gathered there exploded out and took the form of a chain. It flew through the air and wrapped around Jiro's hand, which was mere inches from plunging into the clan heads skull. Swinging his arm with all his might Naruto swung the chain through the air dragging the Kumo-nin by his arm and slammed him into a tree, breaking the tree in half with the man's body.

Throwing his other hand forward a second chakra chain came from this hand quickly covering the distance to Jiro and wrapping around his leg. With a roar Naruto spun in place and the chains followed swinging in a giant circle and pulling the dazed and broken Kumo ninja with them. Naruto sharply threw his hands down and slammed the man into the ground creating a small crater.

The three Hyuga watched in awe as Naruto repeatedly slammed Jiro into the ground, forming several craters all over.

_'Naruto-kun, this is..it's incredible!' _Hinata thought watching with wide, amorous eyes.

_'Kushina's chakra chains? But how? Unless he really is Minato's son!' _Hiashi smiled at this revelation. _'Perhaps I misjudged you, Uzumaki.'_

_'He beat down the Kyuubi's chakra with his own! And these chains made of pure chakra, he made them without even using handseals. Maybe there is more to you than I originally thought.' _Ko

Naruto had his chains release the beaten and bloody man sending him flying into a tree. His chains then flew forward with the thrust of his hands and wrapped around the man and tree several times, binding him to the wood.

"Hey, Jiro!" The beaten man slowly raised his eyes to meet the boys revealing a large bruise on his cheek, as well as a black eye and a lot of blood running down his face. "Earlier you said that it was impossible for me to beat you. Well it seems I need to inform you of something. Naruto Uzumaki is going to be the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! The greatest one ever! And he doesn't know the meaning of impossible!" Jiro chuckled and gave Naruto a crazed and bloody grin.

"Nice speech kid but it's to bad you still lose!" Lightning crackled into existence in front of him and formed into a ball. "Raiton: Raiky-" he was cut off by a palm thrust burying itself into his gut.

"Shotei!" (1) Hinata shouted and a blast of chakra was expelled from her hand. Jiro coughed up blood the lightning jutsu dissipating into nothing as the broken man fell into unconsciousness. Naruto grinned and let his chakra chains dissipate as well.

"Yeah! Go...Hinata..." Naruto tiredly cheered out and fell forward face planting into the ground.

"Naruto-kun!"

ahnfiahdiahdddbalbddvlkabdvb aljbvlkahvlahcvhdfiaheofqgdl ivhsidfvlsdhahgfo

It was the steady beeping of the heart monitor that woke him. Cracking open an eye Naruto groaned as a painfully bright white flooded his vision.

He hated hospitals so much.

Taking a sharp breath he sat up and grunted as his muscles readjusted to being used again. Slowly his vision came into focus and the ringing in his ears ceased. He attempted sitting up only for a hand on his chest to stop him. Looking over he saw Hinata with a small blush on her cheeks stopping him from getting up.

"I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, b-but the doctor s-said you shouldn't g-get out of bed so s-suddenly." Naruto wanted to argue, he really did, but it was the it was the worried look in her face that forced him to comply with her wishes.

"Alright." He muttered out and laid back down. He didn't know why but he felt his heart skip a beat when a sweet smile appeared on her face. Sighing he resigned himself to his fate.

"How long have I been out?" Hinata's smile turned into a nervous one.

"Um...two days."

"Oh." Naruto sat in silence for a few seconds before he snapped. "Two days! Come on, that's such bullshit! I didn't want to be asleep for that long." His rant sent Hinata into a fit of giggles. After pouting for a few seconds Naruto joined her in laughter. Once they calmed down Naruto turned his gaze on the girl next to him.

"So Hinata-chan, what happened after I passed out?"

"Well, after you fell unconscious several Anbu showed up with Hokage-sama. The Anbu took away Jiro and Ko-san picked you up and the Hokage came with us back to the Hyuga compound. He explained to us that Jiro had been entered into the Bingo book as a missing ninja about a month after the first Kumo incident. Yesterday he told us that Jiro woke up and he is in interrogation now." Naruto gave a happy smile at that.

"Good, if he had still been a Kumo ninja we probably would have had a war on our hands." Hinata smiled as well.

"Hokage-sama made the same deduction." Her words made something click in Naruto's mind and he remembered something about the other night.

"Hinata-chan, did you mean what you said?" He continued when Hinata gave him a confused look "When I said that it was the future Hokage you were talking to you said you knew that. Did you mean it?" Hinata's blush returned with a vengeance and she began pushing her fingers together.

"W-well I-I..." She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "Yes, I did. You always shout it out during class and nobody believes you, but I always thought you could do it." Naruto grinned at her.

"You're the second person to ever tell me that in my entire life." He gave her a big grin. "So when I said thank you, I really meant it. What you said it meant a lot to me."

"There was one other thing Naruto-kun. Those chakra chains that you used, what were they?" She stared at him expectantly and Naruto furrowed his brow in thought.

"No idea." Hinata gave him a incredulous look and Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"That, Naruto-kun, was a bloodline I thought I'd never see again." Both jumped in surprise and looked to the door where Hiruzen stood, along with Hiashi and Ko. Naruto gave his grandfather figure a confused look.

"Bloodline? What do you mean Jiji?" Hiruzen smirked at the shocked look the Hyuga's were giving the boy.

"Uzumaki, you should refer to the Hokage in a proper manner." Ko said, irritated with the boy's lack of respect to their leader. Naruto simply coked his head slightly.

"What do you mean? I've been calling him that since I was little." Hiruzen chuckled and waved off the three's unbelieving looks.

"It's quite alright, Ko-san. Naruto-kun has indeed called me that since he could talk, before he even knew what a Hokage was. Now Naruto-kun, a bloodline is an ability passed down through a family that gives the owner a unique ability. Such as the Hyuga clan, they have an ability passed down their clan called the Byakugan." Naruto glanced over at Hinata who nodded.

"Yes, the Byakugan gives us 360 degree vision and allows us to see the chakra network of a person." Naruto grinned at her.

"That's awesome!" He turned his attention back to the Sandaime. "So those chains were a bloodline?" Naruto's face suddenly changed from happy to dead serious. Everyone felt the mood change in the room and tensed up at the look in his eyes. "That means you've been lying to me, doesn't it old man?" Hiruzen sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so Naruto-kun." Naruto clenched his fist and glared at his sheets.

"So all those times I've asked you if you knew who my parents were, you just lied to my face."

"Yes, but it was for a good reason." Naruto looked up and they stared at each other, neither willing to back down. Naruto sighed and relaxed, and the tension that had filled the room disappeared as well.

"Fine, I believe you." Hiruzen was visibly relieved at his acceptance. "But I want an explanation, now."

"Naruto, I would love nothing more than to tell you everything. But unfortunately I still can't. The reason you can't know, that everyone can't know, is that your parents made a lot of enemies over their lifetimes. These enemies would love nothing more than to kill these people's son. But I will tell you this. Your chakra chains are called the Chakura no Kusari. They are the kekkai genkai of the Uzumaki clan, and were passed down to you from your mother." Naruto stayed quiet, taking in the information. He looked to the old man with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell me Jiji?" Hiruzen smiled and reached into his robes. Pulling his hand out he revealed a beautiful bracelet. The bracelet was a silver chain and it had a red swirl charm hanging off of it that looked expertly crafted, as well as a beautiful miniature gold tri-pronged kunai.

"This bracelet was a gift that your father gave your mother. Since I can't tell you about them I want you to have it." Hiruzen walked forward and dropped the bracelet into Naruto's waiting hand. The boy couldn't take his eyes off of the bracelet. This was the only thing he had of his mother left, even if he didn't know her he felt his chest tighten. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata's staring at the bracelet with sparkling eyes. Looking back at the bracelet he frowned.

_'I love this, I really do, but I would never wear it. I don't want it to just sit around collecting dust.'_ He looked back at Hinata who still had her pale eyes locked onto the bracelet in adoration. Hiruzen grinned and Hiashi and Ko got little smirks on their faces when they saw the contemplative look on Naruto's face. _'Maybe..I should...'_

"Hey, Hinata-chan." the girl managed to tear her eyes from the bracelet long enough to look at her crush.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" Naruto held out the bracelet to her and her eyes widened.

"I want you to wear this okay?" Hinata gasped and nervously shook her head as she blushed a dark red.

"N-no that's y-your mother's b-bracelet! I-I couldn't take this from y-you." Naruto shook his head and grabbed her wrist, he slipped the bracelet onto her and snapped the lock into place.

"I really want you to Hinata-chan." Hinata just looked confused and he smiled. "The only reason I have this bracelet is because of you. And besides, its a girls bracelet. I would never wear it, and I don't want it to sit around and gather dust. I would rather have the girl that saved my life wear it." Hinata, still unconvinced, brought a hand to the bracelet on her wrist and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"A-are you sure I'm the o-one you want to wear it? I mean th-there are other-" Naruto reached forward and grabbed one of her hands in his and whatever words she meant to say caught in her throat.

"I wouldn't want anyone but you to wear it Hinata-chan. Okay?" She nodded as tears stated rolling down her face. Naruto got worried and squeezed her hand a bit and she met his eyes. "Don't cry about it Hinata-chan, you don't have to wear it if you really don't want to." Hinata shook her head again but this time for a different reason.

"No! I-it's not because I don't want it, I-I j-just. Um..." She bowed her head low to him in thanks. "T-thank you for the gift Naruto-kun. I'm just c-crying because I'm happy that's all." Naruto laughed.

"Oh, well thank you for accepting it Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded and dried her tears with her sleeve. Hiruzen, still grinning mind you, finally decided to cut in.

"All right you two, I need to get back to the office so Naruto-kun I signed for your release, you can leave whenever you feel ready." With that Hiruzen left to Naruto thanking him and Hinata blushing profusely. Looking over at the guests in his hospital room, Naruto smiled and sat up.

"Well I guess we should leave, right? No need to stay in a hospital longer than needed. He swung his legs out of his bed despite Hinata's sudden cry of protest and stood up. Only to fall flat on his face. Groaning in pain he looked down at his legs to see his left in a cast.

"W-what!? When the hell did I break my leg!?" Hinata rushed over to his side asking if he was okay and taking his hand pulling him to his feet where he struggled to gain his balance. Hiashi chuckled and spoke up.

"Uzumaki." Once the Hyuga clan leader had gained the blonde's attention he continued speaking. "I need to thank you. For protecting and saving my daughter despite your own life being at risk. The Hyuga clan is forever in your debt." Hiashi and Ko slightly bowed their heads in respect.

"Nah don't worry about it." Both sharply looked up in surprise. "It was worth it, and technically Hinata saved my life there at the end. So I'd say were even." Hiashi, a normally emotionless man couldn't help but stare at the boy in wonder.

_'Minato, your child...he truly is something.'_ Hiashi nodded.

"Fine, but my pride as a clan leader wont allow that to be the end of it. Come back to the Hyuga compound with us, we'll have dinner." Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Sure."

* * *

"After that I kept visiting for dinner the entire summer. About a three days after that me and Hinata went on our first date." Everyone stared at him. "What?" After exactly one minute of awkward silence Kiba spoke up.

"So what you're saying is that you fought a missing ninja, defeated him, and unlocked a bloodline?" The couple both nodded. "Bullshit." Naruto blinked and looked down at Hinata who was uncharacteristicly smirking at him victoriously.

"Told you." Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess it _is _kind of unbelievable isn't it?" Kiba pointed at him angrily.

"Of course its unbelievable! There is no way, in hell, that happened!" They heard a mirthful chuckle from the door and Kiba, when he realized who was standing in the doorway, looked like a fish out of water. "H-hokage-sama!" Hiruzen just gave an amused look and stepped into the room.

"Yes indeed, it does sound unbelievable but I assure you, on my honor as the Hokage of Konoha it's the truth." Kiba stared at the old man and rapidly turned his gaze from his Hokage to the smirking Jinchuuriki.

"B-but, but." Ino simply patted Kiba's shoulder.

"Bottom. Of. The. Barrel." Everyone laughed when Kiba got a defeated expression on his face.

"Okay, the food is finished young ones. So lets go eat." They all nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Except Choji. He had started running at 'the food is finished'

* * *

**(1) Shotei simply translates to palm bottom. Hinata hits her opponent with the bottom part of the palm and injects them with chakra. Ususally nonlethal.**

**Yup! I'm giving Naruto the Chakra Chains of Kushina! I thought about what to give him and nothing really seemed to fit until I came to this, so I hope you enjoy him having this power.**

**My review thank you! - Rose Tiger, Alpha Liege, GD12, Dreaded Rasengan, aelita444, aryaputra, charliegoldfish, ladylavender, a guest, and Vallavaryan**

**I also thank all who favorited and followed this story. I can't express my gratitude enough for taking an interest in my work.**

**aelita444: No I'm not going to bash them in this story. Sasuke really has no importance in the plot until the Chunin Exams because he really doesn't care what anybody does unless it directly affects him. And Sakura is just glad to have Naruto off her back so she doesn't really care about what they do either. No interference with Naruto's life, therefore no bashing. **

**ladylavender: Honestly, other than Naruto and Hinata, I have no plans for the other characters and their pairings. So I guess with time anything could, or could not, happen.**


End file.
